looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
50 Scents
''50 Scents ''is a Looney Tunes short. It was written by Rarityfan. Story It was springtime in France, to which place Yosemite Sam had gone for robbery reasons after learning that there was a lot of gold there. As he was robbing a pawnshop, Pepe Le Pew was in the other room, chasing Penelope Pussycat, who had gotten a white stripe on her back (again) from a freshly-painted park-bench, thereby causing the smelly animal to think that she was a female skunk, which altogether initiated their usual chase routine. “You may call moi ''crazy…''for you!”'' said Pepe romantically as Penelope jumped onto a desk with the skunk in pursuit. By this time, Sam had taken notice of the noise that the 2 anthropomorphic animals were making, so he walked into the storage room where they were. “What on Earth is goin’ on in here?” he demanded, opening the door. Penelope ran out and bumped into the front desk where Sam was “doing his dubious work,” thereby causing pieces of the bandit’s gold (which were the size of quarters, yet worth 30,000 ''euros ''total) to fall down and stick to the still non-dry stripe on her back. “Hey! That there is ''my ''gold! I stole it fair-and-square!” said Sam as he fretfully chased after Penelope. “Do not vurry, my little candy-cane; I’ll save you from ziss ''bandit! Vive l’amour!” vowed Pepe with passionate heroism as he ran after Sam. Meanwhile, Penelope had gone into an alley, where she thought that she was safe from that amorous skunk as well as that gold-desirous bandit. In which case, she didn’t know them very well, did she? Unbeknownst to the cat, Sam was atop the building that she was leaning against while holding a fishing-pole, which he intended to use to “reel” her upward towards him. “This will teach ya to mess with my ''gold, ya foolish, gold-stealing cat.” said Sam, lowering the fishing-pole. “''Au contraire, monsieur; I ''shall be Z vun who ville be teaching ''you.” said Pepe from a balcony 2 floors below as he grabbed the fishing-pole’s hook and pulled it so hardly that it slipped out of Sam’s hands. “''Ooh!'' That makes me mad! You’ll pay for this, ya smelly varmint!” said the bandit as he angrily stomped his feet. “Really, monsieur? Ville 10 euros ''cover it?” asked Pepe, taking his wallet out. “Mercy, no! My ''30,000 euros’ ''worth of gold is the only payment that I’m a-gonna accept.” retorted Sam as he pointed at Penelope. “Oh, you mean my girlfriend’s ‘jewelry?’ Vow. ''Belle and ''valuable.” said Pepe, looking at Penelope fondly. Sam grunted furiously, left via the stairwell of the building that he was on top of, and returned a moment or so later with an ACME Stripe-Remover/Blow-Dryer, which he pointed at Penelope (it worked long-distance). The cat’s stripe was instantly blown off. “You are a ''cat, cupcake? Oh, vell. I'll just go avec ''ze flow.” said Pepe as he painted over his white stripe with a can of ACME Portable Black Paint. The gold slipped down the alley with Sam in pursuit…or, at least, he ''was ''in pursuit until he fell down an open manhole. “Zat ''bandit ''is really ‘voshed up’ now, eh, ''cherie?” remarked/inquired Pepe as he tightly embraced Penelope despite the cat’s efforts to escape. “Look vut I have: mistletoe!” said the skunk as he took out a mistletoe and raised it above his head. Terrified, Penelope escaped from Pepe’s embrace and ran away as quickly as she could. “Vait for moi, bebe!” said the skunk as he chased after Penelope. During the chase, Pepe unintentionally disgusted all of the passersby (not to mention Penelope, who’d tied the flaps of her scarf around her nose) with his skunk smell. A street-performing band noticed this and thereupon sang the following parody of Jingle Bells: “Jingle bells, that skunk smells like a rotten egg! I feel bad for that cat and hope she gets away! Hey!” Voice Cast Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:PG Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Hilarious Category:Rarityfan's Pages